


just to keep me warm

by andrienaline



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrienaline/pseuds/andrienaline
Summary: Dan buys a weighted blanket.





	just to keep me warm

A big box shows up on their doorstep on a Saturday afternoon.

"New shoes?" Phil asks as Dan brings it in. He's situated on the sofa, glasses low on the bridge of his nose and quiff up, reading a book.

"Nope," Dan says. He plops himself with the box on his lap next to Phil. "It's a weighted blanket."

Phil raises an arched eyebrow. "You have like, four other giant blankets."

"Bryony linked it to me. Said it helps if you have trouble sleeping. Makes you feel like you're being hugged you while you fall asleep," Dan explains.

“But I already hug you while you fall asleep!” Phil exclaims, mildly offended that this blanket was going to replace him.

“You’re cute, mate, but you’re only nice to cuddle until _you_ fall asleep. Then you just get kicky.” Dan finally pries the box open to reveal a quilted, puffy dark grey blanket inside.

Phil frowns. “Does this mean I don’t get cuddles anymore?”

“Don’t be silly, old man,” Dan laughs. “You’re still my favorite big spoon. But I need to take this on a test run.” He drapes the blanket over his shoulders. “Ooh. Heavy. I’m taking a nap.”

“Hmm,” Phil muses, settling further back into the sofa. “Have fun with your new boyfriend,” he mutters, trying not to sound jealous.

Of a fucking _blanket_.

It makes Dan laugh. “I will!”

 

True to its word – and £200 price tag – it actually does help Dan fall asleep quickly. Dan tells Phil that every night he imagines one of his favorite anime characters hugging him to sleep.

“I’d marry it if I could,” Dan jokes. Phil responds by giving him an annoyed glare over his mug of coffee.

 

Thing is, Phil’s life lately has been nothing but e-mails, contracts, meetings, rehearsals, more e-mails, Skype calls with overseas promoters, more e-mails - it’s been making his anxiety go into overdrive. It’s their last tour and they wanted to pull out all the stops. He swears he dreams about negotiating with venues.

“Mmph, stop thinking, I already think too much for the both of us,” Dan chides one night while they’re in bed. He was under his overpriced heavy blanket, of course. Phil’s on his back, staring at the ceiling. He picks at a piece of lint on his Star Wars pajamas.

“I can’t help it,” Phil whispers. “I want everything to go well.”

“It will. I know you’ll make sure it will. But sleep first. We have costume fittings tomorrow.”

“But I– “

Dan turns around and open up the side of his blanket, inviting Phil in. “Come into my magical cave of no worries.”

Phil snorts. “This isn’t going to magically make all my anxiety disappear.” But he climbs in anyway.

“You’re right, it won’t. But it’s still warm. And you get to hug me.” Dan proves his point by throwing an arm over Phil’s stomach and using his chest as a pillow. “And you should be honoured that I’m sharing this with you, it’s not meant for two people.”

Phil doesn’t care. Dan’s right – it’s a pleasant weight on his limbs, and it starts to make him feel relaxed. He buries his nose into Dan’s soft, curly hair and plants a kiss on his head. “Yeah, yeah. Thought you wanted me to sleep?”

Dan doesn’t reply. A few minutes later, Phil hears him start to snore quietly. He smiles and lets his own eyes slip closed.

 

The next day, Dan goes out to do a Tesco run. When he returns and sees Phil, curled up on the sectional with his weighted blanket taking a nap, he says nothing but snaps a dozen pictures of him. He’ll make sure to tease him about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from call it what you want by taylor swift.
> 
> thanks for reading! follow me on twitter.com/philromantic <3


End file.
